


A New Era

by Bv12lazybird



Category: Crankiplier - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Clone Wars, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bv12lazybird/pseuds/Bv12lazybird
Summary: Mark and Ethan talk about a major elephant in the room. A future that is uncertain and hope is nowhere in sight.It's a romantic relationship but i got carried away with other stuff.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Kudos: 12





	A New Era

**Author's Note:**

> ***PLEASE READ***  
> For those who are true Star Wars fan reading this, I apologize that none of the canon events and this storyline don't add up correctly. I know I should've had decency to do some research but many things changed in canon so... no
> 
> Enjoy

Sitting on top of a large branch of a wroshyr tree. Mark gazed upon the sunset on the horizon. His breathing was slow and a head was resting on his shoulder. Mark slowly kicked his feet in the air while the young brunet padawan spoke. 

Ethan: ....Do you think Jack is still out there? 

Mark: I don't know...

Ethan: What about Amy?....or maybe Felix? 

Mark: Eth..... there's many people I wanna believe that are still out there. I wanna know there's hope...but that's just a lie....a sweet, sweet lie.

The young brunet raised his head off of Mark's shoulder and sighed with a long frown following. He grabbed his lightsaber hilt from his belt and held it tightly in his hand. He looked at it for a few more seconds before he had the courage to speak. 

Ethan: Wha...what....what happened...a few months ago? Why...why did they try to kill us? 

Mark's muscles tensed up. He stayed silent for a few moments. He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. Ethan thought Mark was just going to ignore what he asked. Ethan looked at his lightsaber hilt again but saw Mark's hand reaching down towards it as well. He squeezed Ethan's hand firmly with the hilt. 

Mark: From what I heard. Apparently a Sith Lord plagued both the Republic and the Separatists during the the war. I also heard from Wade that the Sith Lord was the Supreme Chancellor... When I heard that Obi-Wan Kenobi defeated General Grievous; Chancellor Palpatine was supposed to be removed from office and that the Jedi were supposed to hold the Senate until a new Chancellor was elected. 

Ethan: But what about the Clones?! Why did they try to gun us down like animals?!?! 

Mark: Palpatine executed order....66. The Grand Army of the Republic were ordered to hunt down and shoot all jedi. We apparently betrayed the Republic but...it was a grand scheme to eliminate the Jedi. 

Mark lets go of Ethan's hand. Ethan was overwhelmed with the information he was hearing. He didn't know what to say. He tried to say something but the only thing he could think of is how. Mark looked at the horizon again and Ethan looked at Mark 

Ethan: How do you know all of this? 

Mark: Besides Wade. I remember receiving a message from Obi-Wan Kenobi how our Jedi Order has fallen and from a Clone trooper named Rex and.. Ahsoka Tano.

Ethan: but....I know Jack and Amy and many more are still out there... I can feel it Mark. There's still hope... 

Mark: That doesn't matter! My priority is keeping you safe. 

Ethan: I can handle myself! I'm no helpless thing Mark!!

Ethan said annoyed 

Mark grabbed Ethan's shoulder and held it tightly; startling the padawan a little bit. 

Mark: Ethan!! I don't wanna lose you! We can't trust anyone anymore! We can't find our friends right now! I just wanna keep you safe! We might have lost our order....but we haven't lost eachother.

The moment was filled with a sense of safety and relief. Ethan was so lucky to have Mark by his side but he also knew that he would be dead if Mark wasn't with him that day. Ethan felt guilty knowing he wasn't strong enough. He was always conscious of the fact that he wasn't able to take down a Droid command post by himself in the jungle of Kashyyyk.

On that day, he wanted to prove that he was ready for Knighthood but Master Unduli and Master Yoda had their doubts. They requested that Ethan should bring Mark and small battalion of Clones. He wasn't able to prove he was ready for Knighthood. Everything changed when he and Mark captured the command post. When Ehtan sensed the the pain, the shock, and the fear of the other jedi. He dropped his lightsaber and collapsed on the floor. Mark didn't know what was going on. When he went down to grab Ethan, that's when the Clones started firing. Mark barely skims a blaster bolt by a hair. Mark grabbed Ethan's lighsaber and force pushed all the Clones he could. Mark ran with Ethan's unconscious body on his shoulder. Mark bolted out there with command post exploding behind him. The remaining Clones outside targeted Mark and started firing. Mark tried to find a way on top of the trees or a path the Clones couldn't follow. He was so out of focus. The only thing he could do was run while deflecting the blaster bolts back to the Clones. A Clone was able to shoot Mark's right shoulder. Soon, Mark was far away enough from the Clones. He found a tree where they can hide. (The same tree they were on). Ethan woke up in fear and tears. He thought that he and Mark were dead. He wasn't able to tell Mark what was happening. They both sat on the tree in silence...watching black smoke and the jungle burn.

They watched The Clone Wars end.

**Author's Note:**

> I got carried away with the whole Star Wars theme and forgot to describe Mark and Ethan's relationship, my bad
> 
> For those who are curious Mark's lightsaber hilt would look like Kit Fisto or Plo Koon and the crystal would be dark blue. Ethan would have a Shaak Ti's hilt or a standard one and a smaller one. His main lightsaber color would be green since he's more connected to the force and the smaller one would be cyan. 
> 
> Mark would still have traditionally robes and Ethan could have something like Cal Kestis look after order 66...
> 
> Thank you :3


End file.
